1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of augers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auger for use in mixing and burrowing. Specifically, one preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to an auger having an extension for use primarily in the home or garden.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Historically, it was known in the prior art to of the type hereunder consideration to use an auger device to make holes or to mix various liquids and solids.
As is known to those skilled in the art, such auger attachments can be affixed to common hand tools with power sources such as an electric drill or weed eater device. However, a previously recognized problem has been that such augers are specifically usually manufactured for use with one device or the other. Needless to say, it is desirable to have an auger that can be used in the sitting or kneeling position and in a standing position with various power sources.
Therefore, what is needed is an auger that can be used with a variety of household power tools and has an adjustable length. Such an auger is also preferably lightweight, yet is sufficiently strong enough to bore into harder soils. Heretofore these requirements have not been fully met without incurring various disadvantages.
Previously recognized solutions also have the disadvantage of relatively high cost. As such, a preferred solution will be seen by the end-user as being cost effective.
The below-referenced U.S. patents disclose embodiments that were at least in-part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of all the below-referenced prior United States patents in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,269 discloses an auger with replaceable tips designed to cut openings through sheet plastic or fiberglass in a continuous operation making an appropriate diameter hole for planting seedlings or seeds as may be desired. The invention is comprised of a shaft with a spiral auger and a cutting tip with a cylindrical cutting edge and a recessed drilling portion as an assembly which is removably attached to the shafts with flights in it. The device can be driven by a conventional electric drill with a one-half inch chuck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,787 discloses an auger planting tool for boring holes to conveniently implant plants into the soil. The auger planting tool can be attached to a drill or a weed trimming device. By triggering the rotating drive device, the auger tool is driven to the intended depth made for the soil. A detent ring controls the penetration of the auger tool into the soil. An auger spiral flange simultaneously provides a cutting and a screwing action attributable to the spiral configuration thereof. The auger spiral flange is fixedly attached to a shaft and includes a plurality of cutting blades and a plurality of contiguous spiral surfaces.